


November evening

by Thepurebloodprincess



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: AU, Adventure, Coffeeshop AU, F/M, Torchwood - Freeform, barista, coffeeshop, doctor who - Freeform, time travelling, winter story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepurebloodprincess/pseuds/Thepurebloodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness works as a Barista in a Coffeeshop. It's a cold, rainy November evening with little traffic, until Mary comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November evening

**Author's Note:**

> I thought there needed to be more Jack Harkness Coffeeshop au's, so enjoy :)

November means rain. Lots of rain. As Mary walked down the street, huddled in a thin coat with a folder underneath her arm, she scouted for somewhere to stay. Home wasn’t an option, as there was a limit to how many fights she could handle in a day. It was late, so most places had closed. Still, the town was full of life. It was Friday night, quite an ordinary one, which meant most people had plans for the evening.   
Mary sighed as the rain soaked through her jumper. Her umbrella was of no use as the wind was too strong and would only rip it apart. She stopped in front of a Starbucks and checked the opening times.  
“One hour is better than nothing” Mary muttered to herself and pushed the door open.  
A bell rang and a wave of hot air washed over her, causing her to shiver. Christmas music was playing loudly and she shook her head in distaste, but it didn’t matter as she was the only one there.  
Mary found a seat by the window and tossed her folder on the table. She sighed as she peeled of her jacket and put it aside, resting her chin in her hands and looking out the window.

“You are looking gloomy” Someone said, causing her to jump slightly.

She smiled slightly and turned to look at him. The man in front of her was probably in his mid-twenties, with broad shoulders and sharp jaw bones that shaped his face. His eyes were a soft, gentle brown and were sparkling with enthusiasm, yet there was something beyond that which went much deeper. There was a whirlwind of emotion and Mary couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was, but there was something about his facial expression that awoke her curiosity. His dark hair and been carefully combed back and fell flawlessly into place. He wore a dark pair of jeans and a tight navy blue shirt, which complimented the definition in his torso and biceps. The green apron with “Barista” on was lazily draped around his body. He smiled, flashing bright white teeth, and tapped his small notebook with his pen.  
“What can I get for you, my love?”

“Uhm…” She said, her mind going blank for a moment. “ Can I have a large gingerbread latte, please?”

“You can have anything you want” He replied, winking at her. “Give me a minute”

Mary thanked him, the smile plastered on her face as she followed him to the counter with his eyes. He was undeniably charming, and she appreciated someone who felt more cheerful than she did.

She pulled a hairband out of her pocket and tied her long hair up into a messy bun. There was no point in trying to look presentable, as her makeup had probably been washed off by the rain. She pulled her soaked jumper of, the reindeer with the red nose getting on her nerves, throwing it on the floor with a sigh.   
The barista returned, placing a large steaming cup in front of her.  
“A large gingerbread latte for the lady” He said, a small chuckle escaping his throat.  
“Thank you” Mary replied, smiling at him as she rummaged through her jacket to find her wallet.

He held up his hand.

“It’s on the house” He smiled.

She sat up straight, cocking her head.  
“Are you sure?” She asked, biting her lip.  
The barista nodded.  
“Mind if I take a seat?” He asked.

Without waiting for her reply, he sat down opposite of her and leaning forward, claiming the table space. He was so close to her that she could smell his minty breath and the scent of spruce, cinnamon and something she didn’t recognize, but was oddly pleasant.

“I’m Jack Harkness.” He said. “I don’t think I caught your name, love?”  
Then he smiled so brilliantly, so honest and earnest and perfectly bright, that she couldn’t help but laugh. She covered her mouth, trying to keep the bubbling feeling that was building up inside, trying to shake it off.   
“I’m Mary” She said, the pause between his question and her answer a bit too long.

She wrapped her hands around the steaming cup, shivering at the sensation.  
“Nice to meet you” Jack said.  
There was something genuine about his way of speaking, a flirtatious tone in his voice and she wasn’t sure whether he noticed it or not. She wondered if he was this way with every customer that walked through the door, although that would cost them a lot of money if he offered everyone free coffees, or if it was just her. Part of her wished for the last option, another wondered why she cared at all. She shook her head, trying to focus on making conversation, as the silence between them was starting to get uncomfortable. However, she didn’t need to worry about it.  
“What has brought you here? Not that I’m complaining! Rather the opposite, I’d say” He laughed, placing his hands on the table and drumming his index fingers against the wood.  
Mary tapped the blue folder.  
“Homework” She replied, which wasn’t a complete lie, as she actually had to do it, but it wasn’t the reason she came here.  
“Ah, I see. College student.”  
It wasn’t a question, but Mary nodded to confirm his statement.  
“And you? What do you do besides working in a coffeeshop?” Mary asked, eager to shift the conversation away from college.

At this, his body tensed and the drumming of his fingers paused, before continuing at a more persistent pace. His lips pulled into a smirk, challenging and intimidating, yet inviting. He chuckled and met her curious gaze, raising his eyebrows. Her heart skipped a beat and she had to take a deep breath to calm herself down. She clutched her hands against the cup, so hard that it hurt.  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you” He whispered, his voice low and husky.

She shivered and this time it was not from the heat, but from the intensity of his voice. He was playing with her. The way he was looking at her, challenging her to ask and expecting her to back down, was making her heart beat faster than she knew it could and her breath hatched in her throat as she was about to speak. She shuffled in her seat and cleared her throat.  
“Try me.” She finally said, her voice a little less determined than she’d like.

Two could play this game. Jack leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.  
“I’m afraid I can’t, Mary. You wouldn’t stay much longer and that would be a shame.”

Mary frowned.  
“Are you going to come with one of those “If I told you I would have to kill you” lines now?” She asked, laughing.

He laughed with her, the sound deep and intruding and comforting, spreading a tickling feeling down in the pit of her stomach.  
“Not kill you, perhaps. Wipe your memory, probably.” He shrugged.

Mary studied him, not sure if he was joking or if he was serious. He had laughed, but his expression was serious. There was no banter in his eyes like before. Maybe he was crazy and she should back down. Maybe she should.  
“What do you do, then?” She asked. “Is it illegal?”  
“There are many laws in the universe” Jack stated.  
It was his turn to study her as she considered his answer. She bit her lip, thoughtfully chewing on it as her eyes filled with wonder.   
“I… I guess so” She finally said, her mind still valudating the words as they left her mouth.   
Jack smirked at her response and placed his hands over hers, the heat from his skin burning hers. He leaned forward, so sudden that it startled her.  
“You’re quite something” He beamed. “An open reply”

Mary shrugged, waiting for him to give her more information, to tell her. After all the suspense, it better be good. She felt like she was falling into some sort of trap, but at the same time she had no desire to back off. She slid her hands away from his, lifting up the cup to sip her coffee. Her skin still stung pleasantly from his touch.  
“I’m curious now” She muttered, trying to pull an answer from him.  
“You should be.” He breathed.  
She was getting tired of the game now, her curiosity was slowly changing into a hint of annoyance. There was a moment of silence, and neither of them wanted to be the one to break it. Neither of them wanted to give the other the victory.  
“So, what do you study?” Jack finally said, nodding towards her folder.

“What? Oh..” Mary mumbled, taking aback by the sudden change of topics. “Creative writing.”

Jack grinned and slammed his hand on the table a little too loud, making her spill coffee down her chin. She was about to reach for a tissue to wipe it away, but he caught her wrist. Before she had the change to react, his free hand cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb against her skin, removing the drop of coffee. She took a deep breath, his touch so soft and gentle and irresistible, closing her eyes and trying to refrain from leaning into it. Then he pulled back, his hand resting on the table again. She let out a long breath and smiled, clenching a hand in her lap.   
“You have a decent imagination then?” He asked her casually, like nothing had happened.  
Not that anything had happened. It was just a small gesture of kindness. Nothing that should have made her entire being feel so radical and alive.   
She shrugged.   
“I don’t know, not really..” She started.  
“Don’t be so shy” He interrupted her. “Do you mind if I take a look?”  
The excitement in his voice was enough to distract her from replying, and he reached out for the folder. Mary’s hand shot out in, trying to grab the folder before he did. Her elbow hit the cup, knocking it over. Hot liquid ran over the table and quickly spread, dripping down on the floor. Mary jumped up so it wouldn’t get on her, but Jack grabbed the folder and removed it from the danger.   
“Damn, I’m sorry” Mary stuttered as Jack got up.  
The coffee had stained his apron, but he smiled despite that.  
“No worries” He said, gently pushing her to the side before hurrying to the counter to grab a towel.   
He came back and wiped the table, and she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she looked down at her feet.

He pulled the apron over his head, which probably wasn’t how you were supposed to do it, his shirt tugged up by the motion and revealing a few inches of tanned skin and firm abs. She forced herself to look away, blushing even more.  
“Sorry.” She repeated.  
“That’s okay, don’t worry. Happens all the time” He assured her, smiling and patting her on the back. “Do you mind?”  
He waved her folder around. Mary shook her head, not wanting to dive for her folder again and embarrassing herself a second time. He flicked through the pages, the smile on his page widening as his eyes scanned the text. Mary shifted, twirling her fingers together as she waiting for a response. Because of her studies, she had grown used to showing teachers and other students what she had written, but a complete stranger was not something she was comfortable with yet.   
Jack chuckled, causing Mary to look up from her feet.   
“You write science fiction” He stated, raising his eyebrows.  
She shrugged, starting to stutter out a reply. She wasn’t sure if he was laughing at her, but a feeling of unease was crawling through her veins.   
“Spaceships, aliens, time travel, alternate universes and planets” He muttered.  
She looked up to catch the spark alit in his eyes. Mary giggled at his enthusiasm, but he was too focused on the writing to notice.  
“May I ask you a question, Mary?” He asked.

She nodded.  
“Is this just pure imagination, or do you actually believe in these things?” Jack asked her.  
For a moment, she thought he was mocking her, but there was genuine curiosity in his voice.   
Mary shrugged.  
“I don’t know. I believe there is something more out there, some things small and others big and all undiscovered, beyond the reach of science. But Aliens, spaceships and everything I write about? Not exactly.”  
Jack smiled, his fingers again drumming against the table. He bit his lip and gazed into her eyes.  
“You should” He whispered, the challenging tone back.   
“Do you?” She asked, keeping her gaze on his.  
There was so much more in his eyes than she knew was possible, there was so much sadness and fear and joy and uncertainty and curiosity and happiness. There was so much more to him than to anyone she had ever met.  
“I believe in the truth.” Jack Harkness said.  
“And you believe this is the truth? The whole package?”  
Jack nodded, confirming her question.  
“Are you crazy?” Mary blurted out, unashamed and curious.  
Jack laughing, the sound ringing in her ears and washing all her worries away.  
“Yes. But that doesn’t mean I’m wrong.”  
“Does it mean you are dangerous?” She asked.  
He fell silent, and for a split second the joy faded from his face and he seemed to freeze in time. He trembled slightly and his face tensed, before he pulled himself together and blinked at her.   
“I’m completely harmless, but I am constantly surrounded by danger. So perhaps yes, I am dangerous.” He said, slightly hesitant.

She shuffled closer to him, her body only inches away from his as she stood on her toes.  
“How do you know it’s the truth?” She whispered.  
She knew she shouldn’t let herself be carried away, because it would only mean disappointment. But she was a writer at heart and right now she was longing for adventure. His adventure.  
“The Universe is my playground.” He whispered, bending down so their faces were leveled.

His smell filled her nostrils again and his warm breath tickled her face, but she waved off any distractions.   
“You play too many videogames.” She laughed.  
“I don’t play video games.”  
“Prove it. Prove it’s real.”  
Jack smirked and took her hand in his, squeezing lightly.   
“My name is Captain Jack Harkness, ex-time agent and founder of torchwood Glasgow. And I, I’m going to show you the entire universe.”


End file.
